consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
PlayStation (серия игровых консолей)
thumb|right|150px| Логотип PlayStation PlayStation — серия стационарных и портативных консолей от Sony. Первая приставка вышла на рынок 3 декабря 1994 года, последняя — 15 ноября 2013. Стационарные консоли PlayStation The popular use of the «PSX» abbreviation outside Sony became a source of confusion when Sony Of Japan ignored Sony of America’s decision and introduced its PSX digital video recorder in 2003.}} или PS1}} — игровая приставка пятого поколения, разработанная компанией Sony Computer Entertainment под руководством Кэна Кутараги. Релиз консоли состоялся 3 декабря 1994 года в Японии, в США приставка появилась 9 сентября 1995 года, а в Европе — 29 сентября 1995 года. Консоль является первой игровой системой в линейке PlayStation. В 2000 году вышла обновлённая версия консоли под названием PSone, которая отличалась от оригинальной PlayStation значительно меньшим размером. Приставка оказалась очень популярной, обеспечив Sony прорыв в игровой индустрии, где до того момента безраздельно властвовали Nintendo и Sega. PlayStation 2 Игровая приставкa, шестого поколения, ставшая наиболее быстро продаваемой и самой популярной игровой консолью в истории. На третий квартал 2011 года в мире продано почти 155 миллионов экземпляров PS2 . 28 декабря 2012 года было прекращено производство в Японии, а 4 января 2013 года Sony подтвердила, что производство PS2 прекращено по всему миру . Тем самым, PS2 выпускалась почти 13 лет, это один из самых длинных жизненных циклов в истории игровой индустрии. PlayStation 3 — игровая приставка седьмого поколения, третья в семействе игровых систем PlayStation (не считая PlayStation Portable). Главными конкурентами консоли являются Xbox 360 от Microsoft и Wii от Nintendo. С помощью PS3 можно играть, смотреть фильмы, слушать музыку, отправлять электронную почту и просматривать веб-страницы. С самого момента выпуска приставкой поддерживается большинство игр для консолей предыдущего поколения, PlayStation и PlayStation 2. PlayStation 4 — игровая приставка восьмого поколения от фирмы Sony, четвёртая в семействе стационарных игровых систем «PlayStation». Официальный анонс PlayStation 4 состоялся на конференции PlayStation Meeting 2013 20 февраля 2013 года, показ приставки состоялся на выставке Е3, продажи начались в ноябре 2013 годаPlayStation 4 hitting shelves on November 15th in the US for $399, November 29th in Europe and Latin America. Консоль позиционируется компанией именно как игровая приставка для игр и геймеров, что несколько расходится с текущей тенденцией на рынке, согласно которой приставки продвигаются как домашний медиацентр (Microsoft Xbox One, Valve Steam Machines) . Консоль работает под управлением операционной системы Orbis, являющейся модифицированной версией FreeBSD 9.0 . Сравнение Портативные системы PlayStation Portable , PSP , также известная как PSP FAT; PSP Slim and lite; PSP Bright; PSP Street — портативная игровая консоль производства Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation Portable — третий продукт компании Sony в линейке PlayStation. Анонс PSP состоялся на выставке E3 2003 , а первая консоль была продемонстрирована публике 11 мая 2004 года на пресс-конференции, проводимой Sony в рамках E3 2004 . Первые продажи консоли были начаты в Японии 12 декабря 2004 года , в Северной Америке 24 марта 2005 года , и в PAL-регионах 1 сентября 2005 года . PlayStation Vita — портативная консоль от Sony Computer Entertainment, являющаяся преемником PlayStation Portable. Выпущена в Японии 17 декабря 2011 года, в Северной Америке и Европе — 22 февраля 2012 года. Сравнение Другие устройства PocketStation PocketStation — периферийное устройство для PlayStation, созданное Sony Computer Entertainment. Выпущено в продажу 23 января 1999 года и продавалось только в Японии. Имеет ЖК-дисплей, часы реального времени, может воспроизводить звук, обмениваться информацией через инфракрасный порт, а также присоединяться к PlayStation как стандартная карта памяти. PlayStation TV PlayStation TV — ТВ-приставка, выпущенная Sony в 2013 году в Японии и в 2014 в Северной Америке и Европе. Предназначена для стриминга игрового процесса с PlayStation 4 или PlayStation Vita. В Японии известна под названием PlayStation Vita TV. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Категория:Медиаплееры Категория:Портативные игровые системы Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:PlayStation Категория:Зонтичные бренды Категория:DVD Категория:Sony